narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talking beast
Narnian species were the diverse variety of creatures who inhabited the World of Narnia. They included Beasts, Demons, Spirits, and Sentient beings. A Ape Apes were among the cleverest Talking Beasts. One of the apes, Shift, enjoyed oranges and bananas (The Last Battle). There were evil apes present among the horde of the White Witch at the sacrifice of Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Known Apes * Shift Albatross On Caspian X's voyage to the end of the world an Albatross appeared. It was in fact Aslan. The Albatross led them out of the Dark Island. Known Albatrosses * Aslan (appeared as an Albatross, is normally a lion) B Badger Talking Badgers were intelligent, kind, and steadfast. One of the Badgers, Trufflehunter, had "a curiously earthy, husky voice". He refused to wear armour, claiming instead that he could protect himself with his claws and teeth (Prince Caspian). Known Badgers * Trufflehunter Bat Giant Bats were present among the horde of the White Witch at the sacrifice of Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Bear Talking Bears were large, gentle, child-like creatures. A Bear was traditionally one of the Marshals of the Lists. Sleeping and eating honey are among the habits and behaviours of the Bears. The eldest of the Bulgy Bears is known to suck his paw at inopportune moments. In the same book, a non-talking grey bear is killed for its meat, and is referred to by the name Bruin (literally meaning "brown"), the time-honoured poetic title for a bear (Prince Caspian). Beaver Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were among the rebels who fought against the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Lewis states that the White Witch exterminated most of the Beavers. The town of Beaversdam sits where the dam of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver was once situated (Prince Caspian). Known Beavers * Mr. Beaver * Mrs. Beaver Birds Birds were the most variable in size among the sub-groups of Talking Beasts. Owls and Eagles may be between four and five feet tall (large enough to carry a human child, as seen in The Silver Chair) while smaller Talking Birds, such as robins, are otherwise indistinguishable from their non-talking counterparts. Large white birds fly from the sun and present fire-berries to a Star named Ramandu in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Later in the chronology, "featherless birds with wings like bats' wings" appear in Narnia (The Last Battle). Known Birds * Owl * Eagle * Raven * Fire-birds * Glimfeather (an owl) * Sallowpad (a raven) Boar Talking Boars were fierce fighters, and use their tusks to gash enemies. A loyal Boar is among the Narnian fighters in The Last Battle. Boggle Boggles were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Bull Bulls are shown several times in the corse of the series. Bulls were shown fighting on Aslan's side in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. C Cat Cats were aloof, intelligent, graceful creatures. One Talking Cat, Ginger, was changed back into a dumb animal because of his affiliation with the evil Calormenes (The Last Battle). A cat-a-mountain, or wildcat, was one of the creatures turned into stone by the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Known Cats * Ginger Centaur Centaurs have the head, torso, and arms of a human but the body of a horse. Many of them are stated to have chestnut colored coats and their hair and beards are stated to be a color similar to chestnut, but with a little more gold, or red, or brown, but some centaurs and have blonde hair or black hair. They were stern and wise. They could live for as long as five hundred years, and as a result they spent much time interpreting the movements of the Stars over great cycles (The Last Battle). Lewis states that they need to eat two breakfasts to feed their two stomachs. For their human stomach, they eat "porridge and pavenders and kidneys and bacon and omelette and cold ham and toast and marmalade and coffee and beer". For their horse stomach, they graze on grass and eat "hot mash, some oats, and a bag of sugar" (The Silver Chair). One Centaur, Roonwit, drinks a bowl of wine enough for six strong men in one draught (The Last Battle). In battle the Centaurs used swords and hoofs, and are noted as excellent strategists. It is said that no one ever laughs at a Centaur, and that no one who values his life would ever try to put a saddle on one. Other notable Centaurs are Oreius (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Glenstorm (Prince Caspian), and Cloudbirth the healer (The Silver Chair). The name Cloudbirth refers to the ancient Greek mythological origins of Centaurs, where they come literally from the sky. Female centaurs are portrayed along with the males in the Disney adaptions. Known Centaurs ** Oreius * Roonwit * Glenstorm ** Ironhoof ** Windmane * Cloudbirth * Suncloud * Rainstone * Lightning Bolt Cruel Cruels were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). D Deer (See Stag) Dog Talking Dogs were intelligent, although they retain dog-like behaviour. One group of Dogs "put their front paws on the shoulders of the humans and licked their faces". Dogs consider it either an insult or a punishment to call another Dog a "boy" or a "girl". This is considered to be as demeaning as a human calling another human a "dog" (The Last Battle). Donkey Lewis portrays Donkeys as foolish beasts. Silenus rides upon a Donkey during the Bacchanalia (Prince Caspian). One notable Talking Donkey is Puzzle, although an Ape called Shift abuses Puzzle for his own gain (The Last Battle). Known Donkeys * Puzzle Dragon Dragons were scaly smoke-breathing creatures with bat-like wings. They existed throughout different regions of the Narnian world. At one time, at least one Dragon lives on an Dragon Island and gathers a hoard of treasure there. It is possible for a person to turn into a dragon by sleeping on this pile of treasure (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). Dragons are generally sentient beings even though they cannot talk, for it is possible for a human to communicate with a Dragon (The Silver Chair). There was a stone statue of what looks like a dragon in the courtyard of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). (See also Reptile) Dryad Dryads were tree spirits that were capable of leaving thier trees and assuming a physical body resembling human form. Each individual dryad is spiritually bound to one tree and if that tree dies or is cut down, its dryad will die as well. Female dryads usually inhabit such tree as beeches, silver birches, larches and willows, while male dryads, who are usually refered to as "Wood Gods", are spiritually tied to trees like oaks, elms, hollies, and rowans. They were fond of dancing and often danced with fauns. They were capable of marrying human men and woman and sire human children. Dwarf Dwarfs are classified as Sons of Earth and exist in at least two (and possibly more) varieties: Black Dwarfs and Red Dwarfs. Black Dwarfs wear black beards that are "as thick and hard as horsehair", while Red Dwarfs have hair "rather like a Fox's" (Prince Caspian). All documented dwarfs are male and live together in communities, although they occasionally mingle with and reproduce with human women. Consequently, it was possible for there to be females of dwarfish descent despite the lack of female dwarfs. Dwarfs were prolific smiths, miners, and carpenters. In battle, they are renowned as deadly archers and can walk all day and all night (The Last Battle). One Black Dwarf, Nikabrik, says that the White Witch was not an enemy to the Dwarfs (Prince Caspian), and indeed, there are "evil dwarfs" present among her horde at the sacrifice of Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Later in the chronology, nearly all of the Dwarfs adopt the mantra "the Dwarfs are for the Dwarfs" and kill anybody in their way, be they good or evil (The Last Battle).In the special edition of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), in the scene where Edmund is walking through Jadis' courtyard full of statues, there is a statue of female dwarf in the arms of her dwarf husband, also, according to recent interviews for Prince Caspian (Disney movie), female dwarfs will be portrayed in the movie. Known Dwarfs * Trumpkin * Nikabrik * Poggin * Ginarrbrik (from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie)) E Eagle Eagles were quick, keen hunters. Lewis writes that it is "a treat to watch their grace and ease", and that they have strange voices (The Last Battle). One notable Eagle was Farsight. Known Eagles * Farsight Earthman Earthmen were gnomic natives of the land called Bism, which lies far beneath the surface of the Narnian earth. In The Silver Chair, the Lady of the Green Kirtle places the Earthmen under an enchantment and forces them to dig a tunnel to the surface of Narnia in preparation for an invasion. They vary greatly in their appearance; Lewis states that they are "of all sizes, from little gnomes barely a foot high to stately figures taller than men. All carried three-pronged spears in their hands, and all were dreadfully pale, and all stood as still as statues. Apart from that, they were very different; some had tails and others not, some wore great beards and others had very round, smooth faces, big as pumpkins. There were long, pointed noses, and long, soft noses like small trunks, and great blobby noses. Several had single horns in the middle of their foreheads". They also had different numbers of toes. Known Earthmen * Mullugutherum Efreet Efreets were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Elephant Elephants were among the largest animals in Narnia. The Talking Elephants shrink noticeably, however, when Aslan creates the Talking Beasts. The first He-Elephant was present at the First Council of Narnia, and his wife vainly takes great pride in the length of her nose (The Magician's Nephew). F Falcon Lucy mentions how the Pevensies used falcons during their hunting parties back when they were kings and queens. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). Faun Fauns were woodland creatures with the legs of a goat and the upper body of a human. They characteristically had curly hair, small horns, and long tails. They enjoyed dancing and playing music, and their faces were simultaneously "mournful and merry". Female fauns are not mentioned, though Mr. Tumnus said that he had a father, which implies that he must have a mother. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Known Fauns * Mr. Tumnus Fish Fish that inhabit the Narnian waterways and seas include trout (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) and pavenders. A pavender was a rainbow-coloured, non-talking fish. The Pevensie children catch and eat pavenders on the island of Cair Paravel in Prince Caspian. The pavenders are also part of a centaur's breakfast for his "man-stomach" in The Silver Chair. Known Fish * Trout * Pavender Fox Foxes were wily, intelligent creatures. A Fox was present at the Christmas party where the White Witch turned the merry-makers into stone (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Another Fox bites Giant Wimbleweather when he treads on its tail (Prince Caspian). Known Foxes * Slinkey G Ghoul Ghouls were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). They were also part of the mythology of Calormen as creatures that lived among graves, such as the Tombs of the Ancient Kings outside Tashbaan (The Horse and His Boy). Giant Giants were tall, tall, ugly, and often dim-witted humanoids in the world of Narnia. Many Giants lived in the lands that lay North of Narnia, including the stupid Giants of Ettinsmoor, who fight each other with stone hammers, and the Giants of Harfang that are smart, intelligent, and kind people to others that they meet. (The Silver Chair). There were also honourable giants such as the Buffins, who were "one of the most respected of all the giant families in Narnia. Not very clever, perhaps (I never knew a giant that was), but an old family. With traditions, you know." (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Humans were often a source of amusement, entertainment, or (on occasion) dinner for Giants. Notable Giants include Rumblebuffin (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Wimbleweather (Prince Caspian), and Stonefoot (The Last Battle). A two-headed Giant named Pire was turned into a mountain (The Horse and His Boy). Female giants are often seen in The Silver Chair. The word for female giants are giantess. Known Giants * Rumblebuffin * Wimbleweather * Stonefoot * Pire H Hag Hags were followers of the White Witch, and helped to bind Aslan to the Stone Table (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). A Hag later attempted to bring back the ghost of the Witch through sorcery. She had a "shrill, whining voice", and called herself a "poor old woman". Her nose and chin stick out "like a pair of nut-crackers", and she had dirty grey hair (Prince Caspian). Half-Breed Half-Breeds are beings that have been born from parents who are not of the same species. Hamadryad Wood spirits similar to dryads, but use their own trees to assume a body resmbling a human form, Lewis describes a birch hamadryad as having "a soft, showery voice and would look like a slender girl, with hair blown all about her face, and fond of dancing" and an oak hamadryad as looking like "a wizened, but hearty old man with a frizzled beard and warts on his face and hands, and hair growing out of the warts". A whole swarm of hamadryads dance sleepily around Lucy and Aslan when they are reunited. Lewis states that hamadryads usually eat a variety of soils, such as loam or bits of silver sand and the like (Prince Caspian). Hedgehog Hedgehogs were a species that lived in Narnia. They were normal country folk. Known Hedgehogs * Hogglestock Horror Horrors were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Horse Talking Horses only allow people to ride them during desperate times, such as war. The Calormenes sometimes capture Narnian foals who consequently grow up in Calormen and live there in slavery. Several Horses, including Bree and Hwin, manage to escape (The Horse and His Boy). When the Calormenes invade Narnia, they force grown Talking Horses to do work for them. The Dwarfs shoot the last Horses in Narnia (The Last Battle). Known Horses * Bree * Hwin Human-Headed Bull Are half-human, half-bull and they are similar to Minotaurs. They are excellent followers to Aslan. I Incubus Incubi were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). In folklore, they are lusty spirits who cause nightmares. Ipotane Are happened to be like centaurs, but they have two legs and they are half-human, half-horse. Insects The only varieties of insect mentioned in the series are bees, grasshoppers, mosquitoes, and butterflies. This is probably because the author, C. S. Lewis, was not fond of insects. J Jackal Jackals were mentioned as living near the Tombs of the Ancient Kings, near Tashbaan (The Horse and his Boy) Jackdaw A Jackdaw made the first joke in Narnia. Aslan the Lion consequently tells the bird: "You have not made the first joke; you have only been the first joke." (The Magician's Nephew) Jinn Jinni are evil demonic creatures. They interbred with giants and from these unions came the race of Charn, whom Jadis is descended from. K Kangaroo A Kangaroo was one of the stone statues in the castle of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Kingfisher A kingfisher is mentioned in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Kraken In Voyage of the Dawn Treader the Kraken is said to be one of the three most dangerouse sea creatures in Narnia. The others are the squid and the sea serpent. L Lamb At one point, Aslan the Lion symbolically transforms into a Lamb (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). A lamb asks some searching questions of Shift the Ape. (The Last Battle) Known Lambs * Aslan (appears as a Lion, normally was a lion) Leopard Leopards had the honour of bearing Aslan's crown and sceptre (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Lion Talking Lions were among the most respected creatures in Narnia. Aslan, creator and ruler of Narnia, was a Lion. At one point, a Talking Lion becomes boastful when Aslan refers to the two of them as "Us Lions", only to have Aslan quickly chasten him (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Hunters seek out non-talking Lions, presumably for sport (The Last Battle). Known Lions *Aslan M Marsh-wiggle Marshwiggles were strange creatures who lived in marshes. One of the Marshwiggles, who was called Puddleglum, had a "long thin face with rather sunken cheeks, a tightly shut mouth, a sharp nose, and no beard. He was wearing a high, pointed hat like a steeple, with an enormously wide flat brim. The hair, if it could be called hair, which hung over his large ears was greeny-grey, and each lock was flat rather than round, so that they were like tiny reeds". He also had "very long legs and arms, so that although his body was not much bigger than a dwarf's, he would be taller than most men when he stood up. The fingers of his hands were webbed like a frog's, and so were his bare feet which dangled in the muddy water. He was dressed in earth-coloured clothes that hung loose about him". Marshwiggles were solitary creatures and lived in separate wigwams. They smoked tobacco, drank a presumably alcoholic substance, and ate eels (The Silver Chair). Known Marsh-wiggles * Puddleglum Maenad Though not proper nymphs (as dryads are with trees, and naiads are with rivers), Maenads were madcap girlish followers of the wine god Bacchus (Prince Caspian). Merpeople Merpeople were half human and half fish. They sung at the coronation of the four Pevensie children (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Merpeople can thus breathe both air and water, unlike the more humanoid but completely aquatic Sea People. (See also Sea People) Minotaur Minotaurs had the head of a bull and the body of a man. They were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Notable Minotaurs * Asterius * Otmin Mole Talking Moles were diggers and gardeners. During the reign of the Pevensie children, the chief mole Lilygloves planted an orchard of apples of which the Pevensies partake hundreds of years later. In Prince Caspian, the Moles are keen to propose digging entrenchments for no particular reason. Later in the same book, Clodsley Shovel and his Moles dig up turf for the tree people to eat. Known Moles * Lilygloves * Clodsley Shovel Monopod Monopods resemble Dwarfs, although "each body had a single thick leg right under it (not to one side like the leg of a one-legged man) and at the end of it, a single enormous foot - a broad-toed foot with the toes curling up a little" (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). They used their foot as a boat and rowed themselves around with paddles. They were all extremely stupid and follow the word of their Chief to the letter. Mouse Talking Mice do not appear in Narnia until after a group of friendly Mice chew the bonds from Aslan as he lies on the Stone Table. The Talking Mice, including Reepicheep and Peepiceek, were larger than normal Mice. They were loyal, brave, and noble creatures, and excellent with swords (Prince Caspian). Known Mice * Reepicheep * Peepiceek N Naiad Spirits of the rivers, lakes, wells, and streams. They were led by their father and leader known simply known as "The River God", who is described by Lewis as having a "great wet, bearded head, larger than a man's, crowned with rushes.",though the term "river god" is usually titled to male naiads in general. When a stone bridge was built over a river, the naiads in it were imprisoned in the river. They were capable of marrying human men and women and able to sire human children. Nymph Spirits that live in the trees and waters, they were capable of leaving their tree or watery domains and assuming a physical body resembling human form. This term is usually used for female Dryads, Hamadryads, and Naiads. O Ogre Ogres were followers of the White Witch. Lewis writes that they have "monstrous teeth" (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Orkny Orknies were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Owl A He-Owl was present at the first Council of Narnia (The Magician's Nephew). The birds gather in a Parliament of Owls when important matters arise (The Silver Chair). This is a piece of wit on the part of Lewis, as any group of Owls in nature is called a "parliament". Known Owls * Glimfeather P Panther Panthers are mentioned as troops in the Narnian army during the siege at Anvard in The Horse and His Boy. A panther also is mentioned in aiding the dwarfs and moles in getting Eustace, Jill, Puddleglum, Rilian, and the horses out from underground in The Silver Chair. Panthers are shown as part of the Old Narnians where they fight with Prince Caspian in the Disney movie adaption of the book. Peacock Peacock feathers decorated the West Wall of the Great Hall in Cair Paravel (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), and Peacock was one of the dishes served at feasts in Cair Paravel (The Silver Chair). Pelican Was mentioned as a member of Aslan's army. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) Phoenix A Phoenix resided in the apple orchard on a green hill in the Western Wilds. It was "larger than an eagle, its breast saffron, its head crested with scarlet, and its tail purple" (The Magician's Nephew). R Rabbit Rabbits and hares are mentioned throughout the Narnian stories. Camillo the hare serves as their representative in Prince Caspian. Raven Of the seven who sit at the First Council of Narnia, two of them were Ravens (The Magician's Nephew). Another Raven called Sallowpad later provided advice on the best route from Calormen to Archenland (The Horse and His Boy). Reindeer Reindeer are shown pulling both Father Christmas's and the Witch's sleds in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Robin A robin was portrayed as having intelligence and understanding speech when it leads the Pevensie children to Mr Beaver, though it shows no sign of having the ability to speak itself (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). S Salamander In The Silver Chair, there were salamanders that lived far beneath the Narnian earth. They were "too white-hot to look at. But they are most like small dragons. They speak to us out of the fire. They are wonderfully clever with their tongues: very witty and eloquent". Satyr Satyrs were woodland folk who were part human and part goat. They were similar to fauns, except that they were wilder and had reddish fur, longer horns, and more goat-like characteristics (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Known Satyrs * Tyrus * Wraggle Sea Horse The Sea People ride the ocean depths on giant Sea Horses, it is not specified to what extent which they resemble their earthly counterparts. Sea People These were aquatic creatures who live in the Last Sea. Unlike the Merpeople who lived near Narnia, they were not amphibious. It is said that they wore "coronets of some kind and many had chains of pearls. They wore no other clothes. Their bodies were the colour of old ivory, their hair dark purple. The King in the centre (no one could mistake him for anything but the King) looked proudly and fiercely into Lucy's face and shook a spear in his hand. His knights did the same. The faces of the ladies were filled with astonishment". The Sea People rode large sea-horses. Their land was an underwater version of Narnian society and geography. (See also Merpeople) Sea Serpent A Sea Serpent attacked the ship in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The head of the Serpent was said to be "all greens and vermilions with purple blotches - except where shell fish clung to it - and shaped rather like a horse's, though without ears. It had enormous eyes, eyes made for staring through the dark depths of the ocean, and a gaping mouth filled with double rows of sharp fish-like teeth. It came up on what they first took to be a huge neck, but as more and more of it emerged everyone knew that this was not its neck but its body ... " Silvan Silvans were tree spirits, although Lewis does not tell the reader whether they are distinct from the dryads and hamadryads. Silvan means "related to trees". Snake The Lady of the Green Kirtle could transfrom into a poisonous green snake. Spectre Spectres were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) Sprite Sprites were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Squid A squid was mentioned as a beast that lived in the Narnian Sea. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) Squirrel In Prince Caspian, Pattertwig the Squirrel acts as a messenger as he can travel "nearly everywhere without setting foot to ground". It is bad manners among Squirrels to watch where another Squirrel keeps his store of nuts. Known Squirrels * Pattertwig Stag The White Stag could grant wishes to the person who caught him (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). A Talking Stag was captured and eaten by wicked Giants (The Silver Chair). Star Narnian Stars resemble "glittering people, all with long hair like burning silver and spears like white-hot metal" (The Last Battle). Centaurs study their dances and constellations. It was possible for a Star to become fallen from grace and set to perform a menial task until Aslan permited it to rise once more, such as Coriakin. It is also possible for a Star to become too old. In these instances, it needed to eat fire-berries from the sun to regain its youth, such as Ramandu (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). Known Stars * Coriakin * Ramandu * Ramandu's Daughter T Tapir Tapirs were mentioned as one of the animals debating about what to do with Uncle Andrew Ketterley in The Magician's Nephew. Telmarine Telmarines were a race of humans. In the Narnian year 460, a band of pirates from Earth arrive in Telmar. They later invaded and conquered Narnia. When they were defeated by Prince Caspian, many Telmarines choose to return to Earth by entering a special door made by Aslan the Lion, but others choose to remain in Narnia. Known Telmarines * The Seven lost Lords ** Argoz ** Mavramorn ** Octesian ** Rhoop ** Restimar ** Bern ** Revilian * Miraz * Glozelle * Sopespian * Kings of Narnia ** Caspian I ** Caspian II ** Caspian III ** Caspian IV ** Caspian V ** Caspian VI ** Caspian VII ** Caspian VIII ** Caspian IX ** Caspian X Toadstool People Toadstool People are followers to the White Witch in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. U Unicorn Unicorns were noble white horse-like creatures with a single indigo horn on their foreheads. They used their horns in battle, and may be ridden when necessary. They were portrayed as white horses with a horn in in Pauline Baynes's original illustrations for The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. In her illustrations for The Last Battle, however, they were portrayed in a more traditional manner with goat-like beards, cloven hooves, and lionesque tails. Jewel the Unicorn was present during the last moments of Narnia. In the film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), Peter rides a white Unicorn into battle. Known Unicorns * Jewel V Vulture Vultures were present among the horde of the White Witch at the sacrifice of Aslan. W Warthog There was a Warthog present at the creation of Narnia. It was one of a group of kind-hearted creatures who kept Andrew Ketterley the human as a pet, although at first it thought that he was a tree (The Magician's Nephew). Water Rat A Water Rat was employed by the Calormenes to operate a small punt with a pole when they begin felling the Narnian trees (The Last Battle). Werewolf In the book series, werewolves don't take form under the full moon. A werewolf was always depicted as a "wolf's head and man's body". One of them states: "I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies." (Prince Caspian). Whale Whales are mentioned being seen by the crew of the Dawn Treader near Dark Island in Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Winged Horse Winged Horses had great wings rising from their flanks. The first Winged Horse in Narnia was a normal horse called Strawberry before Aslan the Lion gave him wings and called him Fledge (The Magician's Nephew). Known Winged Horses * Fledge Witch There were two Witches in the Narnia books. Jadis, the White Witch, was said to be descended from Giants and Jinns (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). The Lady of the Green Kirtle can transform into a snake. In The Silver Chair, an Owl says of the Green Witch that "at the very beginning, a White Witch came out of the North and bound our land in snow and ice for a hundred years. And we think this may be some of the same crew". Lewis later writes in the same book that the Northern Witches "always mean the same thing, but in every age they have a different plan for getting it". Known Witches * Jadis, the White Witch * The Lady of the Green Kirtle Wolf Wolves worked for the White Witch and were called the Secret Police. Their leader was a grey wolf called Maugrim. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) Known Wolves * Maugrim Woose Wooses were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Wraith Wraiths were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Illustrations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in The Magician's Nephew but can be seen in the original ink illustrations by Pauline Baynes include Camel, Chicken, Cobra, Duck, Ferret, Frog, Gazelle, Giraffe, Goat, Hippopotamuses, Moose, Otter, Shrew, Skunk, Stork, Raccoon, Rat, Weasel, and Zebra. Also, here are some of the other creatures below: * Crow-Footed Goblin: A creature is shown in the picture of Aslan's sacrifice that looks like a goblin with crow feet. * Dragon/Bull Creature: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, there is a monster with a bull's body but has webbed dragon forepaws and large dragon wings that fights in the White Witch's army. * Minotaur/Centaur Creatures: In two illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, In Aslan's camp, the bull with the man's face appears as more of a minotaur like creature with possibly a centaur like frame and in the Witch's courtyard, when Aslan frees the statues back into Narnians, there is a centaur creature with bull's horns. * Treant/Hamadryad Creatures: In illustrations of Magician's Nephew, and The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe respectively, the oak requested by Aslan to attend the council, appears as a walking tree with a human face, and in the scene When Aslan revives the statues, there are several tree women who appear as trees with human shaped heads on their trunks and with branches for arms and branches growing out of their heads.These may have been meant to be hamadryads. * Vulture/Dragon/Man Monster: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, a faun fights an odd sort of monster from the White Witch's army. It has the body and stature of a man, but has the head of a vulture and the hind legs and tail of a dragon, may be an inspiration on the physical appearance of the character Tash. Adaptations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in Lewis' books but that appear in film or game adaptations of The Chronicles of Narnia include the following: Animated Adaptation * Bat-Winged Bird: Fights in White Witch's army. * Eagle-Headed People: A stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. * Pig People: Creatures resembling a bipedal pig, they are present when Aslan is sacrificed. They later appear in the battle, presumably fighting with the White Witch's army. * Hippotaurs: Fights in White Witch's army. * Armed Slug-like Creature: Fights in the White Witch's army. * Kirin: A stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. * Moose: Fights with Aslan's army. * Ostrich: Fights with Aslan's army. * Blue Cavemen People: Fight in the White Witch's army. * Sasquatch: Fight with the Witch's army. * One-Horned Tiger: A stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. * Troll: Fights in the White Witch's army. * Winged Tiger: A stone prisoner in the White Witch's courtyard. * Cheetah: Fights with Aslan's army. * Porcupine-like Creature: Fights in the White Witch's army. BBC miniseries Adaptations * Barbarian: Fights in Aslan's army. * Cockatrice: A creature with the head and legs of a chicken, but the body, tail, and wings of a dragon. They fight with Aslan's army. * Dark Samurai: Fights with the White Witch's army. * Hyena: A hyena is seen snapping at Aslan's feet prior to his sacrifice. * Jungle Tribe People: Fight in Caspian's army. * Lich: Fights with the White Witch's army. * Lizard People: Fights with the White Witch's army. * Winged Panther: Fights with Aslan's army. * Porcupine: Fights with Caspian's army. Disney Movie Adaptations * Ankle Slicer: These creatures were created for the Disney film adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and do not appear in Lewis's works. They are small reptilian creatures with parrot-like heads. They average about a foot in height. True to their name, Ankle Slicers bring down their enemies by slicing through their ankles with sharp scythes. * Cheetah: Fights with Aslan's army. * Cyclops: Brutal one-eyed warriors loyal to the White Witch. They are surprisingly intelligent, and are skilled in swordfighting, using spears and many other forms of combat. * Goblin: Fights with the White Witch's army. * Gryphon: Magnificent creatures, part-eagle and part-lion with large ears. They have mastered both land and air, and are valuable fighters in Aslan's army. * Harpy:Horrifying bat-like creatures that serve the White Witch. The fact that they can fly high above their foes and are swift enough to avoid arrows makes them one of the hardest of opponents to defeat. They attack by dropping large rocks from above. Only a flying opponent can fight them. * Minoboar: Part man, part boar. Similar to the Minotaur, but less bulky. One of the White Witch's most dangerous henchmen. * Polar Bear: Two of them pull the White Witch's chariot into battle. They look particularly more ferocious (because of their teeth) than in real life. * Rhinoceros: These creatures only appear in the Disney film adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and not in Lewis's works. In that movie, Rhinos are one of the largest animals loyal to Aslan. Almost nothing can stop them when they charge through their enemies. Nothing, surprisingly, except Ankle Slicers, the White Witch's smallest minions. * Tiger: Beautiful but deadly striped cats are so strong that they take down a centaur or a bear. In LWW white tigers fights with the White Witch's army. In PC, regular tigers fight on Caspian's side. In concept art for the Disney version of LWW, some unused creatures include Naiad, Sprite, Toadstool People, Gorgon, Succubus, Manticore, Rhinotaur, and an Evil Dryad. Category:Species